Demonic Love
by Kovu-Kun
Summary: The story of a demon named Haku who was abducted from his clan by Madara Uchiha and forced to be his mate. Later an organization he has contact with called the Akatsuki visits and little Haku falls in love with Zetsu. Rape, Male/Male, Zetsu/OC MPreg
1. Prologue

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Demonic Love

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this laptop and a pair of toe sock –cries—

Seme/Uke

Madara/OC (temporary)

Zetsu/OC

Pein/Konan

Kisame/Itachi

Sasori/Deidara

Kakuzu/Hidan

Person talking "Hello"

_Person thinking "Hello"_

**Demon talking "Hello"**

**_Demon thinking "Hello"_**

Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**Prologue: An Angel Among Demons**

-----Flash Back no Jutsu-----

I was mating season for the many kits, submissive and dominates alike, in the Kitsune Clan but by far the most sought after submissive in the Kitsune Clan was a beautiful male kit just going into his first heat. His name has Haku meaning pure. In his fox form he was a beautiful ruby red that variegated into a golden blond and finally into pure white. In Haku's human form he had pale skin, pink pouty lips, sparkling blue eyes, silky golden blond hair that was down to his thighs, and of course is hanyous features like his silky tail and ears(An: for coloring look to his fox form); all this beauty was complimented by his thin feminine physique. You see he was not corrupted by all the faults of the world, he was blessed with a pure soul and eyes that practically oozed innocence instead of most demon's fierce predatory eyes and corrupt black soul. Overall, he was the perfect mate, an angel among demons.

-----Haku's Prov.-----

_Well another beautiful day. Hmmn.. I wonder whom I will be mated with. I hope he is strong and handsome would be nice too but I do not care as long as he is supportive of our future kits and I. Hmmn… maybe I should take a walk before the ceremony so I can clear my head. _I thought and with that, I put on a light yellow male kimono embroidered with deep orange kitsunes.

I strolled into the forest and came to a clearing. I could not help but feel that someone was watching me but quickly suppressed the erdge and thought it was nerves. The erdge kept growing and growing so that everywhere that I looked I felt eyes digging into me. Finally I called out, "Who is there? Hello?" Suddenly out from the bushes jumped a rabbit.

"—gasp--- Oh it is just a bunny. Hehe. Wonder why I was scared of little old you. Kami your not even scared of me are you. Mum always said I was a bunny among the kitsunes. Maybe I was a rabbit in another life. Hehe." I said partly to myself and partly to the rabbit that was now scurrying on its merry way over to a nearby clover patch.

-----Mystery Prov.-----

_Haha. Stupid, naïve kitsune, you soon shall be mine. _Thought an unknown person. _Just a little closer and ---- gotcha. _The person quickly jumped out with all the speed and skill of a kage and knocked out our little Haku.

-----Haku's Prov.-----

Just as I started skipping around and enjoying nature, I saw a flash of red and black. Then I felt a hit than things started to get fuzzy and black spots dotted my vision. Until finally I blacked out.

-----Flash Back no Jutsu KIA-----

-----Third Person Prov.-----

As Haku finally started coming around he saw a figure in the shadows slowly coming towards him. The figure was clearly male with a bulky muscled frame, dark hair, and crimson eyes but, not just any eyes sharingan eyes.

The figure that said," Hello my little kitsune we are going to have a lot of fun together and you, you are going to be my mate. Kukuku"

-----End Chapter-----

Who is it Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Tobi, or Madara. So, watcha think like it hate it. Don't flame it too bad it's my first fan fiction. Read and Review. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter One

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Demonic Love

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this laptop and a pair of toe sock –cries—

Seme/Uke

Madara/OC (temporary)

Zetsu/OC

Pein/Konan

Kisame/Itachi

Sasori/Deidara

Kakuzu/Hidan

Person talking "Hello"

_Person thinking "Hello"_

**Demon talking "Hello"**

**_Demon thinking "Hello"_**

Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

(AN: rape lemon scene, you know boy/boy love. Just saying you have been warned. You No Ready if you No Likey :**-P**)

**Chapter One: Learning My Place**

_Last Time:_

_The figure that said," Hello my little kitsune we are going to have a lot of fun together and you, you are going to be my mate. Kukuku"_

-----Start-----

-----Haku's Prov.-----

"B-b-but where are we and who are you? From what I smell, you are human. Why would you want to mate with me; as you can see I did not even sense you? Why would you want a weak one-tailed kitsune?" asked Haku in a vain attempt to get the man to let him go since he found out his hand were chained to the wall.

"Ahh but, you see that is why I want you, you can not escape me. As for your other questions, my name is Madara Uchiha; you shall address me a Madara-Sama. Do I make my self perfectly clear?" said the man now known as Madara with much arrogance in his voice. "As for where we are, we are at my estate. Now you can stay all chained up and looking pathetically pretty or you can comply and be my mate willingly."

"Never! I will never mate willingly with a human, not on your life!" I screamed.

"Oh, my pet I think you are mistaken it isn't my life on the line, it's yours, pet." He stated calmly yet smugly.

"My name is Haku and I am not your pet." I snarled.

"I don't think you have the right to talk back right now seeing that you have your wrists bound to the wall. Well, anyhow, I want to have some fun with you and claim you as my mate."

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-********Lemon Rape Scene********-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

-----Madara's Prov.-----

I could see how frightened he looked. It was in his eyes, anyone could see it even through his pathetic attempts to be brave. _Okay I've had enough of this; I will make him my mate. Okay so I have to bite him, pour chakra into the bite, and then simply rape him. Yes, that sounds just about right. _I thought.

I then started ripping his cloths off. The whimpers, the vocal signs of his fear were sweet music to my ears. He knew not to scream because what I was doing was legal in the demon realm and he would abide by their laws were ever he was. Anyway, I was only claiming him as mine even if I was rough and hurting him or if he did not want it. _Once I mate with Haku, he will be my property and he will have no choice but to pleasure me if he doesn't want to starve or be tortured. _I thought.

As I finally got him naked, I took a step back to admire my catch. Then his voice broke though the silence. "P-please l-let m-me go. I d-do n-not want t-this-s." he stuttered out.

"You are week and pathetic!" I sneered, "You know I am just legally making you my mate. Just because you demons don't do this to each other doesn't mean I won't."

He then looked defeated right there because he knew I was right. His head was down in a vain attempt to hide the tears that continuously fell. Then my eyes drifted down to his unexcited cock. I chuckled darkly and said, "Come on you slut you can't be telling me your not getting off on this. I know your real nature; you're just a dirty slut. You want to mate with me."

"No p-please s-st-op. I am n-not a sl-ut. I do not want this!" Haku said through his downpour of tears.

I then pulled my pants down and forced my semi-hard 12-inch member into his mouth. I took hold of his hair and sneered, "Suck, it will make things easier on you if you start pleasuring me to the best of your abilities."

-----Haku's Prov.-----

_I have no choice he has got me cornered by the laws of my people. –sigh— I must comply to my new mate's wish even if he is a vile person; but I do not want to bear his kits not at this age. I am only fourteen. –sigh— just as mum says 'grin and bear it'. _I thought and with tears still streaming down my eyes I started to shyly suck on now fully hard member.

I can only take four inches into my mouth; however, that is not enough for him. He took a tight hold on my hair thrust into my unwilling mouth. After a few minutes, he groans and then slams one more time into the back of my throat making me gag and my mate the cums down my throat.

He then pulls out and says, "Clean me off you slut if you know what's good for you!" I must comply with his demand seeing as the vicious monster will soon be my mate so I use my tongue to clean the rest of his seed off.

-----Madara's Prov.-----

I see Haku crying; such a week pathetic creature he is, so easy to manipulate, so easy to make him mine. I then flip him around so I have full access to that beautiful ass that I'm about to claim. I give myself a hand job so I'm my cock is nice and hard again. Then let I push into the kitsune without any preparation.

He let out such a piercing scream, it was music to my ears; then the tears that had started to reside came back full blast. Being the nice and generous mate I am I gave him time to adjust to my considerable size and then after about three minutes I started thrusting into him at gradually increasing pace.

-----Haku's Prov.-----

_It hurts so much! Why is he doing this? _I thought as I wept. Then I heard a groan and his cum filled me. _I hope I do not get pregnant. I do not want to have this, this monster's kits. _My thoughts were broken by his powerful voice.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Comply to my demands or…. Well this will happen again. So remember your place. Mwahaha!" he sneered.

**-__-_-_-_-_-********End Lemon Rape Scene********-_-_-_-_-_-**

-----End Chapter-----

So did ya like it hate it? Read and Review! :-P Remember review are love. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two

Demonic Love

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this laptop and the kitten sitting on my feet –cries— Oh wait a kitten –squeal- :-)

**(An: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. Here is a cookie in appreciation for waiting for this chapter! –gives cookie-)**

Seme/Uke

Madara/OC (temporary)

Zetsu/OC

Pein/Konan

Kisame/Itachi

Sasori/Deidara

Kakuzu/Hidan

Person talking "Hello"

_Person thinking "Hello"_

**Demon talking "Hello"**

_**Demon thinking "Hello"**_

Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**Chapter** **Two: My New 'Home'**

_Last Time:_

"_Let that be a lesson to you. Comply to my demands or…. Well this will happen again. So remember your place. Mwahaha!" he sneered._

-----Start-----

-----Haku's Prov.-----

After about five minutes, my healing chakra kicks in and I force myself to get up off the floor. I step out of the room and see Madara-Sama waiting for me. He then gets up and motions for me to follow. As we venture down the hall, I can see him smirking because he won while I lower my head in shame as my tears pour down my face, no longer caring about my nakedness.

He leads me to a room about twelve doors down the hall, takes me by the arm, roughly shoves me in, and says, "Go in, get a bath, put some decent clothes on, and come out around 4pm. To get dinner started."

"No, you are a vile man! I will never do anything for you! Just get away from me and let me go home!" I screamed with the remainder of courage I had left.

He then slapped me, hard, hard enough to make me fall backwards onto the floor. "Don't! Talk! Back! To! Me! You! Worthless! Little! Slut!" He roared accenting each word with a kick to my ribs. "Now get up!"

Now thoroughly traumatized I got up as quickly as my body allows saying, "Y-y-yes Madara-Sama." And rushed in the room, closed the door, and sunk to the floor. As I hear his footsteps retreat, I slowly stood up, pained by the kicks to my ribs, and release a breath I didn't know I was even holding. I then ran to the bathroom and started a bath and that is were it all sunk in I was just raped by Madara Uchiha, stuck in his home, forced to be his sextoy, and servant. To top it all off I also had almost no chance of ever getting home. This was my new home...

-----End Chapter-----

How did you like it? Remember Read and Review. Also flames will be used to roast hotdogs! :-P


	4. Chapter Three

Demonic Love

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my new laptop and a bowl of pudding –giggles- Pudding makes everything better! –smiles while trying not to giggle-

Seme/Uke

Madara/OC (temporary)

Zetsu/OC

Pein/Konan

Kisame/Itachi

Sasori/Deidara

Kakuzu/Hidan

Person talking "Hello"

_Person thinking "Hello"_

**Demon talking "Hello"**

_**Demon thinking "Hello"**_

Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**Chapter Three: Why Me**

_Last Time:_

_To top it all off I also had almost no chance of ever getting home. This was my new home..._

-----Haku's Prov.-----

As the tub fills more tears start to slowly cascade down my cheeks; you see I have not told you everything, I am not only bonded to be his mate by law, but by chakra as well. When a demon has sex with someone be it consensual or not they are bonded... in a way... Since I do not love Madara-Sama it is only a half bond; the only way to break this bond is to find my soul mate, the only one in the world who truly loves me and vise versa. If I disobey an order from Madara-Sama it will cause me pain or if I am away from him for too long I will get a fever that will rapidly progress until my death, but it will not work the other way around. I must stay in our den at all times and for those of you that have not figured it out by now where the dominate mates the submissive, or my case raped the submissive, is where the den is.

When the tub got to the correct depth I turned the knobs off and stepped into the warm pool of water, wrapped my arms around my self, and wept... Wept for what was, what is, and what obviously will be. I wept for my lost freedom, my enslavement, and my rape.

**=*=*=*=**

**=*=*=**

**=*=**

**My world collapsed… **

**=*=**

**=*=*=**

**=*=*=*=**

I then cleaned my self up, taking away all evidence of the sinful deeds that were thrust upon me, al the while knowing that it would surely happen again. If you were me you would indefinitely ask why you. Why not? But I do ask, why my?


End file.
